Ariel Fletcher
|image1=File:Thren.png |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Nightfall'' |creator=User:Coopergang1 |full_name= Ariel Fletcher |alias(es)=Threnody |birthplace=Brigton, Missouri |residence=St. Lawrence, Missouri |species=Human |age=27 |gender=Female |height=5'6" |weight=134 lbs }} }} ' , known mostly as '''Threnody, is an original character designed by Coopergang1. She resides in the Nightfall universe. She was a misguided witch, led by her older sister (known also as the bank robber turned mercenary Phantom) to rob banks. However, the true origin of her amazing abilities was not as she had thought. Her real name is Ariel Fletcher, but this name is very rarely used as she doesn't reveal it until the end of the first installment. Threnody has a very mysterious past, but it is known she had a rough childhood. Raised by her older sister as her parents were raging drunks, she took everything her sister said as if it were gospel. They fell into a life of crime naturally without any parenting. Sometime in her teenage years, she somehow obtained amazing abilities. After a long and tedious process of figuring out her powers, she was influenced by her older sister to use them to help put bread on the table- through stealing, of course. She designed a costume based on an illustration from a book she believed to be the source of her powers. By the events of Hell on Earth, her and her sister have formed a full-blown supervillain gang and moved to the big city, St. Lawrence. Threnody had always been the least evil member of the gang, never hurting innocent people and persuading the rest to only steal from the rich, or enemy gangs. During the gang's first bank robbery, she watched her sister take Vic Wolfe hostage. Another gang member named "Specter" accidentally shot a hostage (who was sent into a coma as a result of her injuries but turned out fine). Horrified by the actions of the rest of the gang, she fled and wanted nothing to do with it. Weeks later, she was encountered by Gabe Landis, who had taken out the rest of the gang during the robbery. Emotionally troubled, she attacked Gabe assuming he killed her sister. After a brief fight, she explained that she was done with crime and wanted a fresh start. Realizing the man in the mask had become a superhero of sorts around the city, she offered to help, apologizing for attacking and explaining everything. Hesitant at first, Gabe agreed (mainly because of Vic). She proved to be a valuable addition to the team. She has messy shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She wears crimson lipstick and black eyeliner. Her costume consists of a crimson corset with gold details, as well as a black, tattered hooded cape. She wears grey baggy pants with horizontal slits cut in the sides, as well as black boots and gauntlets. Threnody came from a very bad family and has hard a dark and troubled past. She is sometimes emotionally unstable, but has vowed to never return to a life of crime. She is always ready to help. *'Telekinesis:' The most commonly used ability used by Thren is her telekineses. Acting much like physical strength, she can only move objects she would actually be able to move with her hands, and only works within eyesight. She uses this ability in interesting and creative ways, such as lifting a large clump of dirt from the ground and smashing it into the enemy's face to distract them. *'Levitation:' A rarely used ability, as she has not completely figured out how to use it. She can only lift herself a foot or so off the ground, and moves very slowly. Therefore, she uses it to "boost" herself when jumping or running. *'Masking:' She can disguise her face as someone else's, a drawback being that she cannot shift her body as well. *'The Phantom:' Older sister *'Gabe Landis:' Former Enemy, Friend, Teammate *'Vic Wolfe:' Friend, Teammate, Slight Crush *'Charlie Kiel:' Friend and Teammate *'Daniel Landis:' Former enemy, Friend and Teammate *'Benjamin Ethal:' Villain *'Jackson Dennings:' Villain *'Guy Tesslar:' Villain *'Malpractice:' Villain *'Grant Wesley:' Villain *'Raymond Spooner:' Villain *'Silkworm:' Villain *Thren originally had a more villainous role, and was similar in role to characters like Catwoman or Black Cat. As she became a central protagonist, this was reduced to a misunderstanding and slight scuffle. Category:Characters Category:Coopergang1's characters Category:Original characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Female characters Category:Good characters Category:Magical characters Category:Criminals Category:Humans Category:Psychic characters